Demigod Chat Room
by VictimOfTheLabyrinth
Summary: Iris Cornelea Jade did A Chat Room fit for the Gods and gave me the idea to do this. I think everyone should read hers and mine. (CHARACTER CREDIT TO RICK RIORDON)
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod Chat room**

**NO VIRTUALL MAIMING**

**Have fun**

_ANNABETHS' POV_

"There. That looks good," I thought, as I put the final touches on Camp Half-Bloods' Demigod Chat Room. I clicked "Open Chat Room" and walked away to have breakfast. When I came back here's what I saw.

Thalia| I BORED! …

Connor| You're weird! And in love with Niko.

Nico| Ummm…

Thalia| CONNOR, SHUT UP OR I KILL YOU!

Nico| You can't kill someone over the internet…can you?

Thalia| What if I go over to the Hermes cabin and kill him now!

Nico| Don't.

Nico| Thalia?

Nico|Um. Thalia?

Connor| qoiuvblakjfnv9w7q6v-49615azfH?.V joieryhp9q q] 'tr A kxdu;

Connor has left the chat room.

Nico| THALIA!

Thalia| Connor…um…passed out.

Annabeth| This is NOT the place to kill people Thalia. The chat room's going off for today.

Nico| I didn't do anything!

Annabeth| Yes but your girlfriend…er…girl friend can't seem to control her temper.

Thalia| HEY! How dare you say I can't keep my temper!

Nico| Girlfriend…

Thalia| How dare you say I'm his girlfriend!

Annabeth| Chat room off.

I turned the Chat Room off for the day. I set it to turn on at 4:00 am tomorrow morning and went about my camp activities.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM  
>NO VIRTUAL MAIMING<br>HAVE FUN**

Thalia| Yay! I'm first on! I'm kind of bored. Wish Monster Maiming class was up next. Wait, I'm talking randomly again! DARN IT!

_Nico has logged in_

Nico| *hurriedly talking*Connor said U like me and I wanna know if that's true.

Thalia| Yea. *blushes*

Nico| Oh *blushes*

Thalia| *blushes*

Nico| *blushes*

_Percy has logged in_

_Annabeth has logged in_

Percy & Annabeth| EWWWW!

Thalia| OOOOOOOO! Percy _and_ Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Percy| K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

Thalia| Y'know making out.

Percy| OH! EWWWW! Wait. YAY!

Annabeth| *angrily* Dude!

_Annabeth is offline_

Percy| Oh shoot. Oh darn. Oh pqrouhgwalevnlsrdfj_**ANNABETH**_kdjfa;lfdhgauf-

_Percy must leave the chat room for __**highly**__ inappropriate language._

Thalia| Wow.

Nico| Wow.

_Annabeth has logged in_

Annabeth| What?

_Percy has forced his way on to the chat website._

Percy| HI! HI! HI! HI!

Thalia| Wow (how much caffeine did he get?).

Nico| Wow ( I agree with Thalia).

Annabeth|Wow (Percy's hyper).

Thalia| Percy's a random retard!

Percy| I resent tha-BUTTERFLY! |}i{|

Thalia| Ok! Proving my point.

Connor| HI.

All| LEAVE!

Connor| *scrolling up*

Connor| *reading*

Connor| THALIA LIKES NICO!

Thalia| *mad* SERIOUSLY!

_TheArtemisGoddess has logged in._

TheArtemisGoddess| Thalia, a letter for you.

Miss. Thalia Amberflame Grace

I, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, hereby exile you permanently, and for all days from the Hunters of Artemis tribe. Whenever and wherever our paths shall cross again, you shall be treated with hate, loathing, detestation, disgust and extreme abhorrence.

Yours truly,

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Keeper of Youth and Maiden forever

_TheArtemisGoddess has logged out_

All| Wow. That was cold

Thalia| *cries*

_Thalia has logged out._

Nico| Amberflame?

Percy| Middle name.

Nico| Ah. Got it.

Annabeth| * sarcastically* Sure everyone I'll go comfort Thalia.

Nico| I'll go. It's my fault for being so _awesome_ and making her love me.

_Nico has left the chat room_

**A/N Sorry but its better if I switch to paragraph here.**

Nico's POV

I chased after Thalia and followed her to Zeus' Fist.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." She was sitting on the top of Zeus' Fist. I climbed up next to her, wondering if she had grown out of her fear of heights. "Sorry you're out of the hunters."

"Ah, whatever," she said angrily and she stormed off to her cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Hate to do this, but I need some chapter ideas! Review this "chapter" with suggestions please. I would like the ideas to include some of the following characters. Thalia, Niko, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth. Ideas! Thanks a lot people. I 3 MY FANS!

_~ Thalia Daughter of Zeus_


	4. Chapter 4

Demigod Chat room  
>No Virtual maiming<br>have fun

**Connors POV**

**I opened the chat room and labeled it How to Beat Up an Enemy. Of course Thalia and Nico both came in within five minutes, Travis and I went in then I locked it.**

Thalia| Uh…there's nothing here! What idiot started this thing.

Nico| Thalia? Shoot.

Thalia| *angrily* Nico.

Nico| Why R U here?

**Wow. Nico's dumb!**

Thalia| 'Cause I want to know how to beat U up! DUH!

Nico| Dude U could NEVER beat up the Ghost King!

Thalia| Wanna bet?

Nico| 20 drachmas.

Thalia| U R on.

**What's happening? This is boring…**

Nico| hrvnermpcwoxjgOWpaeoirgv;l**THALIA**fo;rocapr**STOP**jpsotrjg;lkiujg

Thalia| I win.

**At this point I unlocked the chat room, afraid of what would happen to my buddy Nico.**

Nico| Wait. Thalia?

Thalia| What.

Nico| I don't want you to think i'm wierd but...I-I like you, really like you. If U don't wanna date that's OK b-but I'd at least like t-to be friends.

**Thalia's POV**

**I didn't know what to say. How long had he liked me? Why did he like me? Did I like him?**

Nico| Thalia?

Thalia| Yeah?

Nico| Connor and Travis R here.

**Connors POV**

**Shoot. "We should leave," I told me bro. "Yeah probably," he said. So we left.**

Thalia| Meet me in the chat room called Revenge.

Nico| Kk!

* * *

><p><strong>Likey! R &amp; R! :D<strong>

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sooo sorry it's short. I've been super busy with school, grades, and life in general. I've taken up some bad habits and am having to fight a bit in order to stop. Anyways, enjoy the story! I'll probably have another chapter soon, and if you haven't already, check out my story _'Thalico's Beginning'._

Demigod Chat Room**  
>No virtual maiming<strong>  
>have fun ;)<p>

**Nico's POV**

Nico| Thalia? Your status says online, what up?

Thalia| …thinking I guess

Nico| 'Bout what?

Thalia| What you said the other day.

Nico| Oh. I should leave you to think then?

Thalia| No.

Thalia| No, don't go.

Nico| Why not? .

Thalia| Erm… 0/0

Nico| You like me back, don't you?

**There was silence for a few seconds.**

Nico| Thalia?

Thalia| Yes. I liked you ever since you first came to camp. But I was 15 then. And you were 13. But now, I'm 16 (barely) and you're 18.

Nico| Wow. That long hu?

Thalia| Yeah ._.

Nico| Would you wanna go out with me?

**I was a little confused at first; I crossed my fingers for a yes. Then Thalia responded.**

Thalia| Totally, but Artemis will be pretty ticked though. Lol

Nico| Yea and Aphrodite won't hate you anymore. lol She thinks you need to love someone. I'll bet she never thought we'd be going out though.

Thalia| When do the gods ever get on? All the accounts say 'inactive.'

Nico| Eh, idk. They're pretty lazy.

_Your friend Zeus has just logged in to DCR._

Zeus| Lazy hu?

Thalia| Daddy? O.o

Zeus| Hey hon. ^-^

Nico| Hi uncle. xD

Zeus| What up nephew?

Nico| Thalia and I are going out.

Zeus| Oh…

Thalia| Daddy please don't blast him!

Nico| *panicking* Blast me! 0.0

Thalia| The last boy I went out with got zapped with lightning.

Nico| Oh… That's not comforting ._.

Zeus| Yeah, it's fine. I just IM'd Hades too, he says it's ok.

Thalia| Yay! XD

Nico| Awesome. ^_^

Zeus| Urg, Herra is yelling at me about Athens and how theres no city named after her. I gotta go. Bye Thals, see ya Nico.

_Your friend Zeus has logged out._

Thalia| I seriously thought telling him was gonna be suicide. lol looks like I was wrong. xD

Nico| Dang, I gotta go to lunch. I'm too lazy to make myself food; they should be serving something about now.

Thalia| Cool, see ya there?

Nico| Sure. Bet I can get there first. ^_^

_Your friend Thalia has logged off. _

"**Hehe, so cute how she never remembers I can shadow travel," I thought. Then I closed my laptop and flashed to the pavilion. When she saw me she frowned, then walked over. "Shadow travel?" she asked. "Yup." I said smiling. "Come on," I said. "Let's get some lunch."**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, review, and subsribe! Thx people. FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the story!**

**Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

Demigod Chat Room

No virtual maiming!

Have fun demis! 3

**Thalia's POV**

**It had been a week since Nico had been online, and I hadn't seen him around camp in a while either. I was getting worried. Being on DCR usually calmed me down, so I grabbed my laptop and logged in, hoping my friend Connor was online. He was a Hermes kid, and was pretty impulsive. But sometimes he takes time to think, and gives good advice. I was just hoping today was one of those days rather than a 'I just had 10 cans of Monster and another 10 cans of Rockstar.' day.**

Thalia| Hey Connor.

Connor| Hia. What's up?

Thalia| Have you seen Nico around camp?

Connor| No. Why?

Thalia| I'm getting sorta worried, I haven't seen him lately. And his account status is 'inactive' which means he hasn't been on in a week or so.

Connor| Wow. :/ That sucks, you don't have a clue where he could be?

Thalia| *in tears* No! And I've searched nearly everywhere!

Connor| *hugs* Thals, its ok. He'll be on eventually, and then you can ask him where he was all this time.

Thalia| It's just that he tells me he likes me, and then disappears. It's sorta confusing…

_Your friend Nico di Angelo has just logged on._

Thalia| Nico! *tackle hug*

Nico di Angelo| Hey! What's going on? Why you so glad to see me?

Thalia| Haven't seen you in a while, I was wondering where you were.

Connor| Yeah, dude, where were you?

Nico di Angelo| I was sleeping in, I was up late last night studying.

Thalia| And all the other nights in the past week?

Nico di Angelo| I talk with people on here.

Thalia| Yeah right! I've been on here EVERY night for the past 2 weeks! Where in Hades were you?!

Nico di Angelo| Oh, um. I also took up a volunteer job at the camp store.

Thalia| Wait a sec, Nico _di Angelo_? You never had a last name on your user before… There's no way to change your user. _ Who are you?

Nico di Angelo| Ok. I'm actually Nico's father, Hades.

Thalia| WHAT!?

Connor| O.O That's not what I expected…

Nico di Angelo| Nico is going to be in the underworld with me for a few months. He's not allowed to use his computer, iPhone, or even his DSI. It's part of a punishment.

Thalia| For what?

Connor| Oh, come on Thalia. We all know Nico gets into loads of trouble.

Nico di Angelo| I'm not going to tell you.

Thalia| Well when does he come back to camp!?

Nico di Angelo| Well, never if things go as planned.

Thalia| 0_0 NEVER!?

Nico di Angelo| Yup.

_Your friend Nico di Angelo has just logged off._

Connor| Thalia, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do…

Thalia| But there's nothing _anyone_ can do, is there Connor!?

Connor| Thalia, I know you're hurt, and that you want your boyfriend to come back, but… You can't just sulk. You're young, why spend your time focusing on the bad things when life has other aspects. You don't like feeling like this, do you? You can change if you're willing. Are you?

Thalia| Just leave me alone!

**I logged out. I shoved my laptop onto the floor. I stumbled into bed, yanked the covers over my head and started crying. I was never going to see Nico again.**

**Eventually I fell asleep…**

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to my closest friend ever for Connors last line. He told me that when I was ready to destroy everything I could. Including me. When he said that I froze and thought about it. He was right. I didn't want to do anything stupid, and I shouldn't focus on the bad things. For those of you who missed it: You're young, why spend your time focusing on the bad things when life has other aspects. You don't like feeling like this, do you? You can change if you're willing. Are you?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's short, but the next one's gonna be longer. Promise. =^-^=

-Thalia, Daughter of Zeus

_Demigod Chat Room_

_No virtual maiming._

**Have fun! :)**

And please, no weapons in the chat room.

**Thalia's POV**

**I woke up feeling terrible. What I had said the other day… Wow. I grabbed my laptop off the floor and went to YouTube. I started playing some music. Then I logged into DCR. There was a note at the top of the chat forum. I had no clue what it said… Dyslexia doesn't let me read fancy, scrolled fonts.**

Thalia| Connor?

Connor| What?

Thalia| …I'm sorry.

Connor| Shall I assume you've taken what I said into consideration?

Thalia| Yeah.

Connor| And?

Thalia| You were right.

Connor| Thalia, that's not what I'm looking for from you. -_-

Thalia| I'll try to look at the brighter side of things.

Connor| Better. Good girl.

Thalia| -_- Imma ignore the fact you just treated me like a dog… So, help me get Nico back to camp?

Connor| No problem. You tell me when you come up with a plan. xD

Thalia| Ug, Connor you're so lazy.

Connor| I know. lol

Thalia| K, so the next time Hades gets online, we confront him and get him to release Nico. If that don't work, go to the Underworld and bring Nico back ourselves.

Connor| Your crazy! We can't just tell a GOD to do something! We trick them.

Thalia| Ok, I like the way you're thinking… Trick Hades. But that's easier said than done.

Connor| I thought of the base for the plan, now you come up with something.

Thalia| *sigh* Fine…

Connor| Tell me when you come up with a game plan girlie.

_Your friend Connor has just logged off._

**Pff, that boy was so lazy sometimes…**


End file.
